


Arion

by dolphinkiss, Guroneko



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinkiss/pseuds/dolphinkiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guroneko/pseuds/Guroneko
Summary: Haruka has had enough of his life on the planet Arion. He wants to see more of the universe. That's why he visits Rin at night and asks him a very important question. Cyberpunk AU





	Arion

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn’t much but I had the idea for this sci-fi cyberpunk AU and here we are. The story is nothing than a teeny tiny bit of the AU. Maybe in the future I will write more of it. It would be a pity if not :c
> 
> And because no-one will understand anything of the so-called story, there are some explanations for you guys. In hopes it helps at least a little bit.
> 
> ______ 
> 
>    
>  _Arion: home planet of Rin and Haru; 95 per cent of the surface is junk_  
>  _Melo Ki: highest mountain on Arion; consists of nothing but high staked junk_  
>  _Hawk's Eye: binoculars; invented by Haru_  
>  _Nobulis: solar system; Arion is one of the many planets in it_  
>  _Airids Ru: government of Nobulis_  
>  _Outlander: term for races that weren't born nor live on Arion_  
>  _MechaTec: tinkerer;mechanician; inventor_  
>  _Zhaid: race of reptile-like rogues; are well-known for extreme violence and showing no mercy in battles_

Rin looked at him with doubt in his eyes.

Haruka couldn't blame him. Just as everyone here on Arion, he'd only heard of it from legends and stories passed from generation to generation. _Clear water_. Water, which neither showed turbidity nor was overflowing with indefinable small particles. On top of that, copious quantities of clear water were supposed to exist on that foreign planet. The book which his baa-chan showed him as a little boy even mentioned creatures of incredible size living in the water. Allegedly, they were even bigger than the Melo Ki. Every child on Arion knew, one needed several days to climb the mountain. How could somewhere far away in the universe animals live, bigger than mighty Melo Ki, which overshadowed everything. Even without a _Hawk's Eye_ Haruka was able to see the mountaintop from his house. Admittedly, Arion was small in comparison to its neighbouring planets, but big enough to be selected as a rather important port by the Outlanders. Most of them belonged to the devious and ruthless kind of pirates, who restocked their supplies and had their ships repaired. In some cases, they used Arion as a hideout for as long as the ships of the Airids Ru and bounty hunters' were looking for them. Haruka knew the always same old stories the elders were telling around. If one listened and believed them, Arion once was (has been?) a reputable planet, which no longer held any kind of a good reputation, thanks to the pirates. Personally, he didn't care about what was Arion used to be); he was living in the present. It had taken him a few years to earn respect as a MechaTec among the Outlanders. For many of the pirates, he alone was reason enough to travel to Arion as they knew he was doing the best work in all of Nobulis.

“Your piloting skills are just about good enough to crash it into the next junk yard with pinpoint precision, Nanase.” Rin had a challenging look on his face.

Haruka looked him dead in the eye. "That's why I am here, Matsuoka."

"You're here because you're in need of my services. You need the best pilot of Arion." Haruka kept silent, and Rin clicked his tongue.

"The best pilot of Arion has steered his ship into an explosion in order to escape a group of Zhaids."

Rin let out a snort in disbelief. "If you ever had looked into the eyes of a Zhaid, you would've known the chances to survive an explosion are way higher than to survive a fight with one of those bastards!"

"Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to patch you up." He looked down at Rins new left arm. "With whom should I go on a journey if not with you, Rin?"

Rin sat still for a few moments, the corners of his mouth slowly stretching into a smile until he put his mechanic arm with a laugh around Harukas shoulder. “I keep telling you, there's more fun when I'm with you, Haru!”

Satisfied and with a thin smile on his lips, Haruka looked up to the stars. Perhaps he was already looking into the direction of the mysterious planet far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta is the lovely and awesome and gorgeous Guroneko. Without them I wouldn’t have translated the story. Hence the co-author. Because let’s be real, you’ve done the most part of the translation. I may have come up with the origin text but like I said before you get all the credit.


End file.
